d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Chimichanga
Carl Chimichanga was a fresh boy and a legend in the D4NK universe. History Part I: Early life Carl Chimichanga was previously a part of a conspiracy involving ghosts residing in his computer that killed his friend Billy. A year after those events, Carl discovered he had the superhuman ability to vomit dirt. After discovering his new powers, he decided to hunt down and destroy the ghosts that took his friend's life from him, attempting to form a ghost-hunting group he titled "The Ghostblasters". Despite his best efforts, Carl could not manage to recruit anyone to his team. Carl's true legacy began when he started attending the Elemental Academy due to him needing education to get a job as soon as possible due to the fact that his parents died in a car crash a few months earlier. Carl was actually surprised to find out that the academy was intended for people with elemental powers, but he figured it was a good sign since his powers were technically elemental. On one fateful day, the head council of the academy decided to take over the world. Carl was pretty against this, so he started a revolution against these oppressors, only to be tragically slain in battle against the head of the academy's council. Part II: Reincarnation 3 years after the council managed to establish dominance over the area, Carl reincarnated as Carl II. Carl II seemingly appeared out of nowhere and immediately set out to destroy the evil overlords who had established an industrial city as their base of operations. Carl fought valiantly, but eventually died again at the hands of the overlords' current leader, Dr. Heidrich, whilst attempting to infiltrate his base. Part III: Revenge of the Changa Another year after Carl II's death, Carl reincarnated a second time as Carl III. Instead of immediately trying to fight the overlords, Carl went to a known enemy of the overlord, Dr. Scheimengleimer, and asked him for some weapons and upgrades to help combat the overlords. Scheimengleimer agreed, and supplied Carl III with various weapons to combat the overlords. After breaking into the tower and killing numerous guards and even a second-n-command to Heidrich, Carl III sadly couldn't compete with the overlords' power, and fell in battle. Part IV: A New Hope On May 3rd 2018, Carl was revealed to have been sent to Valhalla after his second death and met with God himself. He asked God to send him back to Earth once more to finish the fight, and God obliged, giving him super ascension powers to fuck up the evil empire's faces. His current status and location are unknown. After Carl's first death, a message from an unknown source was given to the Fastlane Anomalous Research Team giving details on Carl's backstory and other information about him. The letter in full says: Name: Carl Chimichanga II Age: at least 15 i think Gender: Male Element: Earth Abilities: Can puke dirt at people Room #: Uhhh Room mates: His imagination Appearance: Carl basically looks like a mop, but fatter and with limbs and a face. Sometimes Carl wishes he was just a mop. Strengths: Nah Weaknesses: Gorgonzola cheese, the mating call of silverback gorillas Personality: Carl is fresh, dunno if i mentioned that yet. Carl is usually pretty happy, but if he sees Gorgonzola cheese or hears the mating call of a male silverback gorilla, he becomes mildly disgruntled. Backstory: Carl Chimichanga was the victim of a terrible accident when a ghost in his computer killed his friend Billy. After that he vowed to get revenge on all ghosts and has been searching to form a team that he calls "The GhostBlasters". Carl has been searching for at least 2 and a half weeks, but everyone he's tried to recruit thinks he's insane. Carl decided to go to the Elemental Academy because he needed education and his parents are dead so he kinda didn't have much of a choice if he wants to not become a homeless person. Carl thought that the Elemental Academy was just a fancy name they called their academy, so he was surprised to find out that it was actually an academy for people with neat powers, but he decided he'd go to it anyway. Carl also lives in a tree outside one of the dorms Current status: Dead on the inside It's unknown who sent this letter or how they acquired this information. Relationships Carl was known to have two best friends in his first life, Billy Burrito and Timothy Taco. Carl also had a former best friend also named Billy who was killed by his computer ghosts. Carl disliked the Elemental Academy's council that wanted to rule the world, and went so far as to reincarnate three times (thus far) to try to stop them. Weapons, powers, and abilities Initially, Carl's only power was the ability to puke dirt at people. How he did this is unknown. After learning about earth elemental powers in the Elemental Academy, he also gained the ability to teleport behind people through the earth. After his second reincarnation, Carl was given various weapons by Dr. Scheimengleimer, the known ones being a rocket launcher, two Desert Eagles, an AK47 with a scope, and a spiky baseball bat. After his third reincarnation, he was given Super Ascension Powers. What those are exactly is unknown, though it can be assumed that they're badass. D4NK Rumble History Carl Chimichanga has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 5th to enter, and eliminated 1 opponent, Kermit the Frog. He was eliminated by Fred Flintstone, and was the 8th person to be eliminated. Trivia * For some reason, Carl became disgruntled whenever he saw Gorgonzola cheese or heard the mating call of a male silverback gorilla. * It was theorized by whomever wrote the letter to the F.A.R.T that Carl may have, in fact, been 2 spider-monkeys stacked on top of each other. * About a year after Carl III's death, someone reported that a person who looked oddly similar to Carl was seen visiting the graves of Carl's 3 incarnations. It was later revealed that Carl had come back to his former graves to bring all his past selves back to life to help finish the fight. * Ron once said in when speaking of Carl "Hero's get remembered, but Legends never die." a quote Ron stole from the film The Sandlot. Category:Character